


Infectious

by readinggirl1989



Series: Infectious [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the trouble had been infectious instead of an auditory trigger? Audrey and Duke lose control after Nathan's attack. *not a normal trouble, creates an actual virus so Audrey is affected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectious

**Author's Note:**

> Haven does not belong to me, etc...

Audrey lept forward and tazed Nathan, stopping his attack on Duke. Together they dragged his body over to a solid post and chained him up as Audrey explained about how some of the townspeople had gone crazy. Something was seemingly lowering people's inhibitions and shortening fuses.

Duke looked down at Nathan, then at his bare chest, “Is it contagious?” he asked, concerned for both himself and Audrey. She had touched him with her bare hands too.

“I don't know. Nathan and I were both at the first outbreak together, then he went to the bar where the second outbreak started. Which is when he went nuts. But I seem to be fine.” Audrey replied, with more confidence than she felt, as she stared at Duke's shirtless state.

Duke felt her stare as though her eyes were lasers, “Audrey, I don't think you're fine. You're not usually so obvious about checking me out. So, how about we go inside and I call someone to help you? And Nathan, I guess.”

“Yeah, alright.” said Audrey, shrugging. She trailed behind Duke, watching him walk.

Duke gestured at a seat as he borrowed Audrey's cell, “Hey, Laverne, right? Duke. So, I have Audrey and Nathan on my boat. They've been infected with whatever they were investigating this morning so they're going to stay here, until you can send someone – hmph.” Duke mumbled, turning off the phone, as Audrey was suddenly kissing him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Audrey said, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him again, rubbing her hands across his abs.

Duke started to push her away when he felt what few inhibitions he had melt away. Instead, he drew her closer, surrendering to their desires.

*** 

(imagine explicit content)

*** 

Audrey woke first, cold except for the heat radiating from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she found Duke, also naked, wrapped around her. Lifting his hand off her stomach, she scooted out of his reach and stood. Thinking, all she could remember was a blur of want, need, and bare flesh. Taking stock, she noted the ache between her thighs and the mess dripping down her leg. Swiping Duke's abandoned shirt, she made her way to the restroom to clean up.

*** 

Feeling a loss, Duke reached out for something, his half-asleep mind searching for Audrey. Finding an empty space, he blinked his eyes against the light and sat up. Finding his pants, he put them on carefully as he found he was a bit sore. Looking around he saw Audrey's clothes everywhere and finally noticed that the shower was running. Gathering up her stuff, he placed it by the bathroom door before heading into his bedroom to find a shirt.

*** 

Audrey left the bathroom wrapped in a towel only to find her clothes neatly stacked next to the door. Mentally thanking Duke, she hurriedly got dressed.

When she left the room again she ran into Duke. Blushing like a schoolgirl, she stammered out something along the lines of, “Thanks. It was fun.”

Duke grinned, “Fun? It was fantastic from what I can remember. And new, never had sex in the galley before. Probably shouldn't try again either, I think I have the grating etched in my back.”

“Yeah, not what I was expecting when I chased Nathan – Oh my god! I forgot about Nathan.” Audrey exclaimed, rushing out to the deck. Nathan was fine, sitting calmly chained to the boat.

Duke had followed more slowly, bringing the key with him. He leaned down and released Nathan's chains, “You're done trying to kill me, right Nathan?”

“For now.” Nathan said, quirking his mouth into a smirk, “Hurt Audrey and I'll be back.” he continued, whispering threateningly in Duke's ear.

*** 

*2 to 3 Months Later* 

Audrey stared down at the two pink lines. Positive. She was pregnant.

END...


End file.
